Secret Santa
by I-Will-Eat-You-You-Look-Tasty
Summary: Just another Weasley tradition!


**Hello, again! I've written this fanfic for Lem, who is my Secret Santa! Hope you like it, Lem!**

**This is their first Christmas after the battle and Ginny already plays for the Harpies, Harry and Ron are Aurors and Hermione works in the Ministry.**

The Weasley family have a lot of traditions, and some are better than others. An example of one of the more annoying traditions is that every generation must have at least _double _the number of offspring than the previous generation – For our heros that means _at least_ 14 kids between them all.

However, there are millions of traditions which are good(and less traditions which are bad). One of the best traditions happens once every 7 years. It is a Christmas tradition which was started around 200 years ago by William Weasley.

And the tradition is... a Secret Santa.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny smiled at her still-half-asleep boyfriend from across the table.

"Mornin'," he replied groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and smiling back at her, "Why are you up so early?"

"Because," Ginny replied, "Today we find out our Secret Santa," she laughed quietly at the bewildered look on Harry's face.

"A Secret Santa?" Harry tried to remember where he had heard that before, "Oh, yeah! We had one of those in my old primary... I didn't get anything, though." Ginny put her hand on Harry's from across the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. Again, Harry smiled at her, "So, I never knew you did a Secret Santa at the Weasley household. Since when has this tradition been around?"

"For around 200 years, roughly," Ginny replied, "But we only do it once every 7 years," she blushed slightly, "Money, you know?"

"Yeah – remember you are talking to a guy who had no money for 11 years! I know what you mean," he got up from his seat, in search of some Pumkin Juice, "What kind of presents do people give for this?"

"Well, that depends on the person your giving to, doesn't it?" Ginny said, waving her wand lazily at the toaster and levitating the toast onto two plates and placing one in front of her and one at Harry's seat.

"I suppose. How do you keep it secret, though?" Harry poured two cups of Pumpkin Juice, "When you give the presents doesn't the person your giving it to see that you are there Secret Santa?"

"Ahh, that's the best part. No, you never find out until after the presents have been given. On the 23rd of December a table will be put up with all of the family members (that includes you and Hermione) names and pictures on it. For each person there is a metal container for the present to be put in. At night the persons Secret Santa can go into the living room (were the table will be) and put the person's present into the metal container which is next to the person that the present is for's name and picture. The container is then sealed. On Christmas morning they are unsealed and we can see what we've got," Ginny explained, sipping her Pumpkin Juice when Harry sat down across from her again.

"Cool," Harry paused to take a bite of his toast, "When do we start?"

"When everyone else is up," Ginny said.

"So we have a few hours then," Harry said looking at his watch, which read 6am.

"Looks like it."

"So, Weasleys, Potters and Grangers!" Arthur called from the living room, where all of the family where gathered, "It is time for the Weasley Secret Santa again!" Harry smiled at Ginny, "Now! You all know the rules! No buying bad presents, no inappropriate presents and absolutely no telling who you have to get a present for!" Arthur smiled at his family, "So let the choosing begin!"

Mrs. Wealsey was holding an old hat of hers, which had the names of everyone in the room on paper, "Okay, let Harry go first, dear." Mrs. Wealey smiled kindly at Harry.

Putting his hand into the hat and closing his eyes, Harry picked the first name he came across. Pulling it out and walking over to a corner he unfolded the paper and read the name on it – _Ginny Weasley. _Harry smiled – it was just his luck, wasn't it? He had already bought her five presents, so one more couldn't hurt much, could it?

It was now the 22nd of December and Harry still hadn't worked out what to get Ginny. He couldn't ask anyone for help, obviously, so he was screwed. He had absolutely _no idea_ what to get her.

He was currently in Diagon Alley with Ron, who was searching for a present to get Hermione. They were in Jannies Jewlery, a small shop just off the main road that sold some beautiful jewlery.

"What do you think of this, Harry?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of his face to try and get his attention.

"Wha- Yeah, Ron. That's nice," Harry replied.

"Do you really think so?"

This time Harry actually looked at what Ron was showing him. It was a pair of earings shaped like an owl, but the owl was made up of gems. It really was brilliant, "Yeah, Ron. I really think so." Harry reasured his friend.

"It's 30 galleons, so I'll be out of money for another few months," Ron murmered to himself quietly.

"Don't worry about the money, I'll lend you some if you really need it," Harry murmered back. Ron smiled uneasily at him, so Harry said, "You know I will."

"Okay then... I suppose. Thanks, Harry," Ron again smiled at his best friend, "Aren't you going to buy Ginny something from here too?" He asked with a smile.

Harry decided that that was a good idea too and they began to search for something Harry could get Ginny. When Harry heard Rons stomach rumble loudly he said, "On you go, Ron. I'll be out in about 20 minutes, alright? Go get something to eat."

After Ron had left the shop and was half way down the road, Harry approached the front desk, "Hi," he said to the elderly woman standing behind the till, "I'm looking for something for my girlfriend, could you help me?" he sounded like he was pleading, even to himself.

"Of course, young man," the woman said, with a kindly smile, "What price is your maximum?"

"Money isn't an object," Harry replied.

The woman arched an eyebrow, "Well then. Is there anything in particular you had in mind?"

"I don't really know – I've already got her a necklace, so not one of those."

"Do you think this special lady of yours is deserving of a ring, Mr. Potter?" the woman asked with a knowing smile.

"I- I guess so, yeah."

Harry sneaked out of his camp-bed in Ron's room and made his way as silently as he could downstairs. His invisibilty cloak and the coaching Ginny had given him on what stairs or floorboards not to stand on made him almost impossible to find when he snuck around at night.

He reached the living room door and tip-toed quickly towards the table that had appeared there in the early hours of the previous morning. He found Ginny's name and picture, lifted the containers lid and placed the small black box into the center. He stood staring at it for a second before placing the lid back on quietly.

On his way back upstairs he bumped into Ginny as she made her way downstairs, "Hey," he whispered, making her jump about two feet in the air.

"Hey," she whispered back, "You gave me a fright."

"Sorry," he whispered, "Are you going to put your present down too?"

"No, I already did," she whispered, "I needed the toliet."

"Oops, sorry!" Harry laughed, "Go ahead!"

"Thanks," she murmered, before running quickly down the stairs to the toliet.

Harry when back to bed laughing quietly to himself.

On Christmas morning, Harry got up bright and early, along with the rest of his family in the house. The last day had been absolute havoc, with Bill arriving with a 5 month pregnant Fleur, Charlie arriving from Romania, Percy arriving with Penelope and Andromeda and Teddy arriving as well. Harry was sleeping on the couch in the living room, along with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They had all had to give their rooms up for the sake of the visitors, but they hadn't minded. Harry didn't think he had ever woken up so happy – it was his first nightmare-free night in a while.

He supposed he had Ginny to thank for that.

At 6am everyone was up and was ready to open their presents. Ginny had got Harry a brand new broom polishing kit, a new broom ("Courtesy of the Harpies," she said.), a new pair of robes and, what Harry thought was best of all, some mistltoe.

Harry was still wondering if he had picked out good presents when Ginny was half way through opening the necklace, which she loved. She also really liked the new dress, pyjamas, the 'Quidditch Up-to-date!' book and the gold watch he had got her. To say that Harry was relieved would have been an understatment.

When everyone had opened their presents and Teddy had broken two vases on his new toy broom, it was time for the Secret Santas. Even though the other Wealsey's hadn't been there at the time, they had still had to do it.

After George, Ron, Hermione and Percy had gone up to get their presents it was Harry's shot. Walking up to his name he opened the container and found himself faced with a box filled to the brim with Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes merchandise. He grinned and thanked George with a nervous laugh. He was nervous for two reasons. 1) He had no idea what sort of dangerous stuff he was holding 2) It was Ginny's turn next.

Ginny walked up to her container and pulled open the lid slowly. Her body blocked the view from the rest of the family, but they guessed that something was up when she dropped the metal lid onto the floor with a loud BANG! She reached forward and picked up her gift before turning round, really slowly and looked for Harry's black hair amongst all of the red. She quickly fixed her facial expression and threw the small, black, velvet box to him.

With sweaty hands, Harry opened the box and looked up at Ginny.

The rest of the Weasleys had absolutely no idea what happened next as the couple shared a conversation without making a sound. Ron was gaping at his best friend with a mixture of awe and anger. Hermione, Fluer, Andromeda and Mrs. Wealey were all beaming at Harry. The other Weasley brothers were also staring at Harry in awe and Teddy just sat there, playing with his new broom happily.

"Marry me?" Harry asked nervously.

"I- Of course!" Ginny replied, flinging herself at him. There was a few seconds of shocked silence before the entire Weasley family erupted in to cheers.

"And that," Harry Potter told his children, "Was how I proposed to your mother. Now, should we start the Secret Sant for this year?"

**Yeah... it's cheesy. Really cheesy...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R!**

**Thanks, **

**I-W-E-Y-Y-L-T**


End file.
